<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>behind the mask (would i still know who you are?) by caramelo_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664661">behind the mask (would i still know who you are?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelo_princess/pseuds/caramelo_princess'>caramelo_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith and Akaya sitting in a AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Masquerade Ball Au, Not Beta Read, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Undercover Missions, ballgowns, diplomatic missions shit, i still love klance tho, purple lion, there is a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelo_princess/pseuds/caramelo_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To achieve a new alliance for the Voltron coalition, the paladins go undercover to a maskarade ball, drama ensues.</p><p>=====<br/>So i suck at summaries but yeah, and I wrote this at 5 am so don’t like don’t read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Keith/Akaya Garrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith and Akaya sitting in a AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>behind the mask (would i still know who you are?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!<br/>Sooooo... I wrote this at 5 am with insomnia, the idea went to my head and I thought why the fuck not.<br/>and then I posted it because why the fuck not. :)</p><p>hope you like it i guess...</p><p>——<br/>Important thing to know before reading for context:<br/>-Akaya is the pilot of the purple lion, which the chest of Voltron (I always thought that the black lion was to small to actually form kind off like the whole body of Voltron so this is the alternative)<br/>-Akaya and Lance kind of grew up together<br/>-Akaya was not at the Garrison but snuck out to meet Lance the day they saved Shiro (hence she went to space and got stuck in the whole mess as well).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since the last time I had used a dress, and never had I worn one this extravagant and well, <em>princessy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The dress was a strapless, purple, ballgown, it curved right on top of my breast with golden accents. It was long, even in high-heels it was still dragging in the floor behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Besides that Allura had made sure that I had the appropriate jewelry, I wore a golden necklace that had multiple layers and various bracelets, long golden earrings and a circlet (which is the altean representation of a crown) was paced in my head with a big purple gem calling for attention in the center.</p><p> </p><p>There were also gloves added, but they only reached a little farther than my wrist so the bracelets could be placed on top and still dazzle shamelessly.</p><p>Thankfully Allura had kept my hairdo simple, a mid-bun, that allowed my now long brown curls to fall into my back. I rarely wore my hair down because it wouldn’t fit in the helmet, I had been only wearing high ponytails for a while.</p><p>But of course she had to somehow dazzle the hair as well so she added various, what looked like, golden leaves into my bun and around my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there you go all done!” Allura exclaimed, with more than the needed excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why I need to wear make up if I'm going to be using a mask” I grunted, but it was true I mean, who the hell is going to see my eyes if they’re behind the mask the whole time, but no,she insisted that it could be seen and that it was to complete the look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on,” her somewhat british accent making it sound like a mixture of annoyance and excitement, “Just look in the mirror it’ll be worth it, you look beautiful! I’m actually quite proud.”</p><p> </p><p>I stood up from the stool and turned around to look for the full length mirror in Allura’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa...” A small gasp left my mouth, I had to admit I felt like a princess, I looked <em>good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Allura, wow, I- ummm, I have no idea what to say... just well, <em>whoa</em>...” Fuck Allura and her princess skills, <em>How the fuck did she make me look this fucking good?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are absolutely welcome, and who knows, maybe a dashing gentleman or two might fall in love with this beautiful princess” Her eyes glistered suggestively. “And for the final touch” She slipped a purple, with golden accents, eye-mask into my head. To her credit the makeup helped cover my identity a little bit more, since it filled the gaps the mask left in the eye holes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pfft</em>, oh please, even like this I can’t seem to get banged” Allura didn’t seam to get the human joke but well, in my heart it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, you should get going, Lance, Keith and Pidge already headed down, you might meet them there but they should already be undercover.” She started ushering me to the door and into the hallway “Remember the mission is to find the hidden killer and get the actual princes to enjoy the ball, good luck!” With one final push she left me in the hangar and the doors closed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Well this was going to be an interesting mission.Princess Yamil, of Yalexia, a planet we needed to be a vital part of the Coalition, was in danger, a rumor spread that a killer was meant to be executing her during the annual masquerade ball the King held in the palace.</p><p>When the distress signal hit the castle Allura argued that this could mean the alliance we were looking for, so by helping the King he promised to be part of the Coalition in return.</p><p> </p><p>The mission was simple but at the same time not, the six of us were meant to go to the ball undercover, we had agreed that Hunk and Shiro would pose as guards, so this morning they left early to make sure they knew what they needed to do. Pidge, Lance, Keith and me would be inside the ball, ready to intercept the killer if they got past the guards, and therefore needed different outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had taken Keith away, with the couple of outfits Allura had given them, and promised to take care of the attire. That left Pidge and me in the hands of Allura to get really for a ball.</p><p> </p><p>At first Pidge straight up refused, but after a little sugar coating the situation she agreed to wear one of Allura’s less glamorous options, the punchline was that it had green, Pidge’s favorite color, so she gave in and we began to work on a simple hairdo (which we basically just combed the hair down due to her short hair) and added a simple make up before she began to complain. </p><p>She left the room and told us that the guys were ready to go. Allura had told them to leave early since we were going to take sometime with me, it was a bummer that I didn’t get to see the guys before leaving. <em>Keith must have hated the whole thing hehe.</em></p><p> </p><p>For my options Allura told me to <em>‘shut up since we don’t have time’</em> and being the considerate friend that I am I grumbled in response but other than that let her work in peace.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to Purple, the heels were already killing me and we hadn’t even gotten there yet. <em>Fucking great</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I walked inside my lion and sat down in the cockpit. As expected piloting my lion in this stupid fuzzy <em>huge</em> dress was hard, but <em>eventually</em> I managed.</p><p> </p><p>I left my lion next to the others and as Allura had said a Yalexian was waiting for me in the landing area.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Purple Paladin, it is of most honor to have you attend our annual masquerade.” He bowed in front of me and I was taken back by the gesture, but hey, this is something I could get used to.</p><p> </p><p>“The honor is all mine” I sounded way more awkward than I would have liked, but well we do with what we have.</p><p> </p><p>“Well madam, right this way if you would please” He started leading me towards a gigantic castle, it was way bigger than the castle of lions, but instead of the typical fairytale towers the castle had cubic towers the windows were long and strategically placed to make it look more modern.</p><p> </p><p>We walked up the illuminated front steps were I was met with a very strict looking (and failing I might add) Hunk and Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk forcefully cleared his throat and straighten his back “Name and business please”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I just tell you that you both look really stupid and get this over with”</p><p>A small look of recognition glistered in both their eyes and they stared wide eyed at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Aya?! Oh thank god you got here!” Hunk broke character to give me a hug only to earn a slight shove from Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy, but I meant it, guys you look stupid” I smirked as Shiro moved aside to let me pass and I heard him mutter a <em>“we do not!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well miss, I am afraid this is were we part after I introduce you to the room, may I ask how you would like to be addressed as?” The yalexian escort turned at me expectantly and I said the first thing that came to mind:</p><p>“Violet Beauty...?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Really Akaya can you get any more basic?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The escort cleared his throat loudly and spoke real loud “May I present to his royal highness, Madame Violet Beauty!” I uncovered my ears and could see that everyone stoped what they were doing to turn at me and clap.</p><p> </p><p>“You are supposed to bow miss” the escort mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry” I awkwardly bowed down and made my way down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I touched the actual floor everybody turned back to their business. I honestly had no idea what to do so I walked over to the food area, you can <em>never</em> go wrong with the food area.</p><p>The thing was the food was all weird and aileny so I was left looking around like a lost dumb puppy with nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>I saw a man walking towards me he was wearing a black suit with orange accents,</p><p>“Well such a lady like yourself shouldn’t be standing there alone, would you allow me a dance?”</p><p>Well <em>damn</em> look at that, I managed to snatch a snack. And I mean the guy looked hot so why not, it’s not like I have and actual mission or anything.</p><p> </p><p>I put on my best “<em>british</em>” accent and said “Well I’m flattered, so I shall allow it.”</p><p>The man grinned and took my hand leading me to the dancing floor. “I will confess tho, I am not quite good at this dancing thing, you see I’m a foreigner and this type of dance is not quite common amongst my people”<em> I’m sorry, can I get an award for my extensive vocabulary and my ability of sounding fancy?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t quite matter as long as you have a good leader” He smirked my way, and I silently prayed to the alien gods above to help me not become a <em>puddle of goo</em> on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, please kind sir, lead the way” I want to think I sounded confidently.</p><p> </p><p>As the night progressed I had danced with multiple people and finally getting the hang of the ballroom dancing they did, I had danced with plenty of men (and even some woman) but none of them seamed suspicious enough to be the killer.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out I am <em>great</em> at small talk, and this <em>"Violet Beauty"</em> persona was a banger. I kindly thanked the last men before going back the the drinking table. That’s when I saw the cutest guy in the ball yet.</p><p>He was taller than me but not that tall, about 6 ft. and his body was slim but strong as fuck.So as expected Violet made her move.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir can you please pass one of the drinks” I fluttered my eyes a bit and tried to look cute, the guy turned and stood still just staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sir?” I smirked</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he said in a high pitched tone and then cleared his throat “I apologize miss, but I don’t really know what the drinks are, you see I'm trying them myself”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then can I have what you’re having?”</p><p>“Sure” He turned around and grabbed a cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Here” he handed the cup to me and I took it.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the night isn’t it?” I asked in my attempt to make small talk this was going to end with us on the dance floor, it <em>had</em> to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess” something about the voice was familiar but I shoved the thought aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you danced with anyone yet?” I turned to look directly at him, his eyes were this beautiful shade of violet, that’s ironic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I suppose but I guess dancing isn’t one of my fortes.” he turned to look back at the people in the dancing floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Well mine wasn’t either, or well in in this particular type of dance, but I eventually got the hang of it” I took a sip of my fruity drink and waited for him to say something, when he didn't I took my chance. “Would you mind one more dance with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Then it all went to hell.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He turned abruptly and bumped into me, I gasped as the drink I was holding got knocked of my hand and into the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me-!” I slightly broke character thanks to my uncontrollable anger and stared at my dress. The drink had spilled down a side of the gown.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sor-” He tried to grab my dress but I smacked his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>I grunted and made my way out of the ballroom leaving the guy behind. Maybe if it put water on it the stain can come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I said I was sorry!” Great the guy was following me.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great but I need to get this fucking stain out!” I shouted back, I turned to a maid who was stationed at the side. “Excuse me can you tell me where the bathroom is?,” the maid pointed the bathroom and I mumbled a quick thank you and dashed that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait!” <em>Jesus Fuck what does he want now?!</em></p><p> </p><p>I grasped the bathroom door but curse this shitty heels the guy managed to catch up with me.</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me help” I turned to see him looking down ashamed and I caved, “Fine,but this better go out”</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door and we both walked in inside.</p><p>I turned the light on and instantly looked for a towel or something, when I finally grabbed one I turned the the guy, and let’s just say I didn’t fucking expect that.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it was you who else would drop a fucking drink in Allura’s princess outfit than fucking you”</p><p>I silently cursed my bad luck and turned around to the mirror and rested my hands on the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Akaya?” He looked stupidly dumbfounded and looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah no shit Sherlock” I let out a loud sigh and threw the wet towel at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least help me clean this up” He snapped out of his trance and took hold of the towel.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to sit on the sink and failed miserably but I kept trying, then he took pity on me, he grabbed right bellow my ass and hoisted me upwards, I gasped and subconsciously my arms reached to his back to sustain my self.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His muscular bac-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop it Aya!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I blushed like an idiot the hole time, but when he placed me down I saw red tinting his cheeks as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask before groping me next time asshole” I smacked his shoulder, and somehow he managed to blush harder.</p><p>“I didn’t- I wasn’t-, I was trying to help you!” somehow seeing him stutter just made him cute-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damnit Akaya!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever pretty boy, just clean your mess”</p><p>He grunted and slowly knelt down in the floor, <em>and can someone please stop mydritymind</em>.</p><p>With the towel he started to slowly try to take the excess drink off the gown, and while he was working I decided to take my mask off because that thing was fucking unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I meant what I said, I was sorry.” He grumbled, <em>can he at least be truly sorry?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well what ever, in the end it still happened” I shrugged him off and continue to try to mind my own business while he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“There, I tried” he slowly stood up, I gazed down and to his credit the stain was almost gone, note the almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” I jumped off the sink and turned around to grab my mask, then I realized it was kind of hard to put on on my own, so I holded it up to him and said “Um, do you mind I kind off can’t do it on my own”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure” He mumbled and took it from my hands.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and looked directly at his eyes through the mirror, his violet eyes starring right at my soul, <em>and damn to say the tension in the room escalated had been an understatement.</em></p><p>He shrugged and held the mask up to my head, my eyes not leaving him, I grabbed the mask as put it in place. He carefully tied the ribbons behind my back and said “There, done”</p><p> </p><p>I looked away “we should head back, you know I kind of wanted to dance one more time before leaving” I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>He followed me back to the ballroom, walking behind me.</p><p>I stoped and said “Well, thank you for your help but I should get going”</p><p>I started walking forward butthen he grasped my arm, I turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to dance right? Well, want to dance with me?”</p><p>I was awestruck, of course I wanted to dance with him, the thing is I don’t think I should.</p><p>I didn’t even think he would offer.</p><p>After the brake up at first he was trying to get me to come back then after a few months we bothjust went on with life trying our hardest to avoid each other, only doing what we had to do and missions and that’s it.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently he had other ideas.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Keith</em>” I softly said.</p><p>“<em>Aya</em>” I swear the way he said it had power because suddenly I was considering the offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Please just this once, can we pretend right now?” he extended his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know how to dance” I crossed my arms trying my hardest to deny the urge of just saying yes to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they say that with an amazing dancing leader you have nothing to worry about” he smirked sheepishly, but gosh do I miss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I swear Mullet if you step on me I’m done” I grabbed his arm and yanked him to the dancing floor while he chuckled behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Arm here hold me like this and follow my lead.” I placed one of his arms in my waist and grabbed his hand while I placed my other arm on him shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly started marking the steps until I saw him get the hang of it.</p><p> </p><p>Thats when we went full out and just let our body flow with the music.</p><p> </p><p>“So madame you never actually told me you name...”</p><p>“What Keit-”</p><p>“Uhp” he placed a finger to my lips.</p><p>“My name is actually <em>Rouge Knight</em>”</p><p><em>Ow, so we were playing the pretend game</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The accent suddenly came back to life.</p><p>“Well brave knight if you shall know, they call me Violet Beauty.”</p><p>His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store when I indulged him in the game.</p><p> </p><p>“And a Beauty you are indeed”</p><p>Fuck him and his ability to make me blush like an idiot.</p><p>“So, miss Violet, I heard the Paladins of Voltron themselves are in this very ball, do you believe it true?" His eyes were glimmering with mischief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, brave knight, I actually did hear of this rumor, and god bless it true, can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>“Of course” he perked his ears and I smirked in response. I crept lose to his ear and said “I actually fancy one of them”</p><p>I turned to look away, but I did catch the faint blush that was starting to form.</p><p>“Do tell, is it the blue one, they say he always gets the laddies” I laughed at the mention of Lance but then I said “While that is quite right, no actually I used to fancy the red one”</p><p>The hopeful look in his eyes started distorting.</p><p>“Used to?” he said it mouth agape,</p><p>“Well since he now is the black paladin, it’s all quite confusing, so I guess I just fancy the red one.”</p><p>He kept staring at me so I kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>“They say he’s a hot-head, and while that’s quite true, he really is kind and considerate, and an irritating amount of selfless, you know what I mean.” I yanked him forward to whisper into his ear “This doesn’t leave the room, but he is so hot I would let him have his way with me, or more like me have my way with him.”</p><p>And that comment alone earned me a beautiful strangled moan. <em>Worth</em> <em>it</em>!</p><p> </p><p>“Aya...” he looked pained and I could regret later what I did next.</p><p> </p><p>Both my arms crept behind his neck and both his arms went behind my waist.</p><p>We were both panting, so close yet so far away of our lips touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend right?” I whispered.</p><p>“Pretend” he whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>And thats all it took for me to smash our lips together. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time, right in the way his mouth perfectly molded with mine, right in the way we both gave it so much want and need. The kiss was desperate, a scream for help both trying to suck the love out of each other but somehow not getting enough. It was a perfect kiss physically, but it was also wrong in so many ways.</p><p>Wrong because we both knew we were only hurting each other more by doing this, wrong because there was a reason we broke up, because <em>we don’t work</em>, and very wrong because the fact that hurt the most was that when I said <em>"pretend"</em> I wanted it to be real, and I can tell Keith wanted that too.</p><p> </p><p>Our lips continued to mold with each other, but when his tung touched my lower lip for entrance, I pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t” it was barely a whisper but I know he hard me. Our foreheads were touching each other, and even with the mask shielding him I could see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>“I miss you” he said it so painfully I wanted to cry,</p><p><em>“me too”</em> i wanted to say back but I knew that if I did we wouldn’t hold back and the hurt that would follow would be greater.</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and we parted from each other, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, then looked at me and said...</p><p>“For what it’s worth, you looked beautiful tonight” Then he turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to cry, to go back to my room and cry myself to sleep because it just wasn’t fair.</p><p>I turned and ran for the exit on the way I bumped into someone.</p><p>“I’m so sorry” I started to say.</p><p>“Thats completely ok” the stranger said, then he looked at me and gasped.</p><p>“Oh my gosh Aya, hey are you ok?”</p><p>It was Lance, his hand went up to my cheek to wipe a few tears that I had no idea were falling down.</p><p>“<em>La verdad no.</em>” I answered back in spanish so he knew I was serious.</p><p><em>“Ay, Aya, qué pasó?</em>” I knew he was concerned, the perfect brother just like always.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Heartbreak</em>,” I sniffled “and it hurts like a bitch” then I kept on crying into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he do something, I swear to god, I’m going to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head “No, this one’s on me”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s gonna be ok, I promise” He started rubbing circles in my back and he lead me to walk forward, sine we had stoped in the middle of the way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys are we good to go?” Lance asked, I hid behind his shoulder so they wouldn’t see me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep all good” I heard Hunk “We caught the guy with the bomb and the king took him away, the princess is saf-... Hey Aya, are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>I sniffled quickly and thank altean, waterproof makeup it didn’t smudge, “I’m fine, but we should head back to the castle, I’m exhausted."</p><p>“I second that” Pidge raised her hand and walked forward, the others following behind.</p><p>Keith looked at me with a mix of hurt and guilt, but when Lance came forward to grab my hand Keith walked behind the others, head held down.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on” Lance mumbled and I walked behind him.</p><p> </p><p>I walked back to my lion, one inside purple rumbled in sympathy.</p><p>“I know girl, it’s just some heart breaks, never end” a tear rolled down my cheek, and as I placed the coordinates, I wondered if it was all <em>worth</em> <em>it</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish translations:</p><p>“La verdad no.” = Honestly no.<br/>“Ay, Aya, qué pasó?” = Ow, Aya, what happened?</p><p>——<br/>Ok so I have no idea if it’s possible to like Klance but also ship Keith with your OC, please tell me I’m not the only one. </p><p>Also I know that the fandom is really do or die with the ships which is why I respect if people dont like this, but still no hate comments please... &lt;3</p><p>-love caramelo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>